Master of Darkness
by The Dark Lord Andros
Summary: Starting before 1st year. What happens when the title of goblin king falls to Harry? What happens when Harry is the last of a long forgotten race? Harry discovered his abilities at age 5, now, the wizarding world is in for a new dawn. WEASEL BASHING/RONALD DEATH/HAREM STORY/SUPER-POWERED HARRY/AU/WILL CONTAIN STAR WARS ELEMEMENTS RATING MA FOR LEMONS LATER ON
1. Privet Drive's Dark Secret

Hey Guys! I'm super excited to finally unveil my little secret project.

I've had the outline for this story locked away on a thumb drive and I finally decided to do something with it.

This will be a Harry/Harem NO SLASH story. Given that some of you may have read Heir of Hades, I hope you'll give me another chance, (yes I know HoH is horrible). I will update when time permits, and in addition to this story, I will be re-writing Heir of Hades. So my time will be stretched thin.

I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter,

Lord Andros.

* * *

Privet Drive was every bit your normal looking suburban neighborhood; well-kept lawns, nice cars in every drive, even a crazy cat lady. But, though to an outside observer things appeared perfectly normal, the truth was far from it. Many of the residents of the street had come to fear the "Devil Child" of number four.

Nobody knew what it was about Harry Potter, but everyone agreed that something was "off" about him. He was the best in his school when it came to his studies and he spent large amounts of time at the library, which while unusual for a boy his age, wasn't what scared people. A large part of it was he was when he would watch those around him. His stare made people feel uneasy, almost like he was seeing straight into their soul. The other part was his appearance.

Looking at the thin boy scribbling into a book one could easily understand why he was considered "weird." To begin with; the boy's hair was down to his mid back, jet black, and looked like silk. Currently it was being held back in a ponytail save for a few strands that hung to either side of his face. The boy's eyes were outlined with jet black eyeliner that seemed to amplify their emerald-green color.

He wore the same outfit every day and his choice of clothing certainly didn't do anything to help him appear "normal." He wore a jet black button-less dress shirt that was tucked into his skin-tight black pants, which appeared to be made of leather. He wore a tight belt around his waist as well as five around his mid-riff, one on each thigh, and one on each of his upper arms. Each belt was shortened according to where it was on his body, with the arms having the shortest. On top of this outfit he wore a black leather trench-coat and for shoes he wore jet black boots with a pointed toe and slight heel. The only article of clothing he was wearing that wasn't black were his stark white gloves, which no-one had ever seen him without. All in all, the boy screamed goth and/or emo, but he didn't care. If anyone was ever dumb enough to comment on his attire he'd stare them down.

At the moment Harry Potter was standing behind a weathered bench and it was clear that he was waiting on someone. He smirked when he noticed a figure coming towards him. Reaching into his coat and pulling out a silver pocket-watch he laughed to himself. _'Right on time.'_ As soon as the newcomer was within earshot Harry returned to his seat upon the old park bench.

"Afternoon Steven, I trust you have what I asked for?" A boy roughly the same age as Harry nodded before holding out a small parcel wrapped in paper. Taking the package Harry removed the paper before examining the small book. It wasn't much, just a book on Egyptian mythology, but, to Harry it was important that everything went smoothly, he detested error.

"You did well Steven. Consider your debt to me paid in full." The slightly nervous boy nodded before running back the way he came as fast as his legs would carry him. He knew that he was one of the lucky ones, many people who crossed the strange gothic child ended up getting hurt in strange accidents, so he wasn't about to push his luck.

Harry flipped through the book before nodding to himself and placing it inside of his coat pocket and heading off towards number four. As he walked he found himself slipping into old memories.

**FLASHBACK**

A young boy lay curled in a ball in the corner of a dark cupboard. The boy's face was stained with tears, and his overly large ragged clothes were stained with blood. Most people would be angered at the sight of a young boy in such a state on his fifth birthday, but to the occupants of number four Privet Drive, it was what the "freak" deserved.

Harry Potter silently wept as he cradled his broken arm. Suddenly the pain was lessening and being replaced with a warmth, a warmth that promised relief. Maybe it was the loss of blood, or the concussion, but Harry felt as if he could do anything when surrounded by that warmth, and so he made a simple wish.

"What did I do to deserve this? All I want is to be treated fairly by the people who are meant to be my family." Now to most people this wouldn't constitute a wish, but, it was. So the warmth within the boy began to shift and morph the minds of his "relatives," until they had no recollection of what made the boy "freakish." All they knew was so long as he was treated fairly, they'd be allowed to live. So it was the next day, that Harry Potter's life changed, and he began to explore his newly discovered abilities.

**FLASHBACK END**

Looking back on it Harry smiled. His life had improved so much since the days of the cupboard. He'd gained a backbone and put it to good use. Every kid on the street, whether older or younger than Harry himself knew one thing, that his word was law. Harry noticed that he had arrived home and gave a small sigh, his uncle's sister was coming for a visit soon.

Though Marge was never mean to Harry, as dictated by his wish for his "family" to treat him with respect, she wasn't his favorite person. She generally brought along one or more smelly (in Harry's opinion) bulldogs, she had an annoying tendency to badmouth anything, and everything, and she always smelled like sour laundry. However, if she was kept out of the liquor cabinet, she was actually rather enjoyable company in spite of her negative traits. She had a love of traveling and she always brought interesting trinkets and stories from her travels to share with everyone.

Shaking his head slightly Harry walked into the living area of number four and sank into his favorite chair. Crossing his ankles the young man stretched before closing his eyes and sighing in contentment.

A slight clinking of china caused him to open his eyes and he nodded in thanks as he took the cup of tea his aunt was holding out to him. Walking to the kitchen to grab her own cup Petunia Dursley took her usual seat before glancing at the clock.

"You look tired." Harry nodded before taking a sip of his tea.

"Not really tired, just sore. Those old park benches could use replacing." A small nod was the only indication that she agreed with him, but it didn't really matter one way or another to him. The two made small talk while finishing their tea before Harry stood, adjusted his coat, and headed into his room. Throwing himself down onto his bed he pulled out a small book and pen and started working on a few ideas.

**TIME-SKIP**

It had been a week since the day when Harry had called in Steven's debt. Frankly he let the fool off easy, all he had to do was steal a special edition of _Egyptology: An Advanced Guide_ from the local antique book shop. He'd also made sure that Steven had a memory of stealing the book, and setting fire to it. In addition to planting that memory, he'd attached a pre-programmed aura to the boy so that the shopkeeper remembered having two copies and selling one to Harry.

Now though, Harry found himself rather bored. It was August the first and he was in his usual attire, sitting in his favorite chair, reading a book that Marge had given him. Actually one of five she'd given him. He closed it before running his hand over the lettering. _A Complete Guide to Italian: Book One_. The woman had been visiting Venice. Noticing his cousin walking by Harry spoke up.

"Dudley, put this away for me, would you?" Though it was phrased as a question Dudley Dursley knew better, it was an order. Taking the book he started off towards Harry's library which also had a tiny bed crammed in one corner alongside a wardrobe and desk. As he came back downstairs the doorbell rang. Peeking out the window the boy chose not to answer it. Then the bell rang again and a cold voice hissed at him.

"Answer the bloody door." Though it was low and barely audible Dudley heard loud and clear and so, taking a deep breath he pulled the door open to reveal a stern looking woman wearing green robes.

"Is Harry Potter at home?" The voice she used was thick with a Scottish accent and her gaze made the boy squirm.

"That depends on who you are, and what you want with him." The woman's eyes narrowed and if possible she looked even more menacing.

"I am Professer Minerva McGonagall and I wish to speak with him and extend him an invitation to attend the school where I teach." Dudley eyed the woman for a second before he gave a small nod.

"Wait here." With that he closed the door softly leaving the woman to scowl at the door coldly. The door opened again after a few moments and the boy nodded before ushering her inside.

"Through that door there." Pointing to said door the boy turned and entered another room where he joined his mother and father.

Walking through the doorway Minerva found herself stopping mid-step and eyeing the boy before her. From his hair, to his boots he looked nothing like she'd expected. His cold emerald eyes fixed her with a calculating glance before he laced his gloved fingers in his lap and nodded towards the sofa.

"Sit." The cold hissing voice unnerved her and so she did as he said before smoothing her robes and attempting to compose herself.

"Mr. Potter, I presume?" The boy nodded slowly before he leaned back into his antique leather chair.

"Yes, and you are the one who introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall. I must congratulate you, very few, other than myself have that effect on my cousin. Though, you're not here for pleasantries so I'd appreciate if you cut to the chase." The ice in his voice reminded Minerva of a man that she'd rather forget.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I'm here to extend you an invitation to Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards, such as yourself." The boy showed no emotion other than to let his mouth curl into a sneer.

"Hmm, and so, when I agree to accept this "invitation" of yours, you take me away in a straight-jacket and lock me up? Who put you up to this? Tell me so that I know who has to suffer." His eyes were glowing at this point and Minerva longed to grab her wand, but instead she wrung her hands and took a steadying breath.

"No Harry, Hogwarts isn't a place for mad people, Hogwarts is a school. A school of magic." The boy's expression remained blank save his eyes which were burning with power.

"You can do things can't you Harry? Things other children can't..." At this a small smile formed on the young man's face before he spoke.

"I can make things move without touching them, I can make animals do what I want without training them, and I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt, if I want. Now, who are you?" By this point Minerva was terrified of the youth before her but she did her best not to show it, instead she took another steadying breath before speaking. She braced herself as she chose to skip over the question.

"Yes Harry, that is magic, at Hogwarts we shall teach you not only to use it, but how to control it. Here, this letter will explain a few more things including how to obtain your school supplies. I must be leaving now Harry, I will see you September the first." Handing the boy a parchment envelope Minerva moved to leave before she was stopped yet again.

"I can speak to snakes to, they find me, they whisper things, is that normal for someone like me?" Minerva felt her heart grow icy before she managed to choke out a response.

"It is rare, but not unheard of." With that she raced out of the house before dissapparating back to Hogwarts and bolting towards the headmaster's office.

**HOGWARTS HEADMASTER'S OFFICE**

"Fawkes, would you mind finding somewhere else to sit?" Albus Dumbledore (Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Grand Sorcerer, defeater of the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald, Order of Merlin first class and Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry) was currently sifting through papers in an effort to prepare for the upcoming school year. Well actually he was currently trying to get his Phoenix familiar to vacate his desk so he could have a little more room to work. As Fawkes flew back over the the golden perch Albus smiled when the wards pinged, informing him that his long time friend Minerva McGonagall was outside his door.

"Albus, we need to talk." Minerva had barely cleared the threshold before she was speaking, and her appearance made Albus pale. He'd never seen his friend so shaken.

"What has you so flustered Minerva? I've known you for years and you've never been quite so distraught." Though Albus was using his patented grandfather voice and demeanor his eyes betrayed his worry. "You went to visit young Harry I believe?" At her nod he gave a comforting smile. "Is everything ok with the boy?"

"Perhaps you'd better get your pensieve and judge for yourself." Frowning slightly Albus walked over to a cabinet and extracted a shallow stone bowl which he set down on the desk. Pulling out her wand Minerva extracted a silvery memory strand from her temple before tossing it in the pensieve. Taking a deep breath Albus plunged his head into the bowl and emerged a few minutes later visibly shaking.

"I feel almost as if I just watched my own memory. That meeting was almost identical to a meeting I had with a young Tom Riddle, a little over fifty years ago. Minerva, please inform Severus I wish to see him. Then I'd suggest you take a calming draught, or three." With a small nod the shaken woman exited the room, leaving a weary Albus Dumbledore to slump in his seat.

"I'm scared Fawkes, not even Riddle was that bad. Have I set forth a chain of events that will lead to yet another Dark Lord?" The Phoenix landed on the headmaster's arm before giving a reassuring squawk. Patting the bird's head Albus smiled when the majestic beast flew back to the gold perch before the wards informed him that Severus Snape was waiting outside his office. Giving the all-clear to the wards Albus smiled when he saw the black haired man sweep into his office.

"You wished to see me sir?" The emotionless mask worn by the black robed man was impressive, but to Albus, who'd known him for years, it was a simply task to read.

"Yes my boy, I want you to examine a few memories, I've already prepared one memory, allow me to add the second, then you may view them." Pulling out a small vial the white haired man poured the silver memory into the bowl, waved his wand over it, and then indicated for Severus to go ahead. With a deep breath Severus plunged his head into the pensieve and emerged a few minutes later looking like he'd just seen the Reaper coming for him.

"The first memory was of the Dark Lord as a child, and the second was of Potter?" At Albus's nod the man groaned as he dropped into a chair. He'd been planning to break down the spawn of his arch-rival all summer, and instead he was faced with the possible occurance of yet another Dark Lord.

"Yes Severus, and I shudder to think what will happen if Mr. Potter starts down the path of no return. I visited the boy when he was a baby, and, what I'm about to tell you must never leave this room Severus." Albus watched closely until the man gave a small nod.

"As I said, I visited the Potters when Harry was a little over eight months old, and his magical aura was nearly as strong as my own. When I shared my finding Lily insisted I bind his power so that he wouldn't hurt himself, or anyone else on accident, but it seems, when Lord Voldemort attacked young Harry, the bindings were weakened and given their strength, would have worn off after about four years." The old man sagged after revealing something that had frankly, scared the hell out of him. Nobody should have that much power so early in life, it would almost definatly lead to the person becoming a terrible monster.

"What do we do? How do we prevent the boy from becoming a monster worse than _him_?" The venom that accompinied the last word left no doubt as to who the black haired man was speaking of.

"The only thing we can do, we must do our best to help him realize that the "light" is the better path to walk. I'm placing a lot of confidence in you Severus, I'm asking you to try and see the child of Lilly Evans rather than the son of James Potter. If you won't do it for me, do it for her." The two men continued to discuss how they would prevent the fall of one Harry Potter.

**TIME SKIP**

Harry Potter stood outside a small pub that most other people appeared to pass by without noticing. To Harry the place was an eyesore, it held no mystical charm, no promise of power, and not even a drop of character. He found it hard to believe that such a place could house the gateway to the magical world. Never-the-less, he walked into the dingy place and was instantly assaulted by the smell of alcohol and stale tabacco. Adjusting his right glove he moved towards the bar.

"Excuse me sir, would you very much mind opening the gateway for me?" The bartender looked ready to piss himself at the sight of the gothic looking boy but he quickly hurried out the back and tapped a few bricks before leaving young Harry to slip through the newly opened archway. Glancing around the black haired boy gave an audible sniff as he observed the other _children_ (Gods above, how he **hated** that word) running amock and dragging their parents with them. Adjusting a few of his belts the raven haired boy strode off towards a giant marble building with the word **_GRINGOTTS_** emblazoned above the door.

Walking into the large hall Harry smiled as he approached the counter at the far end. Noticing the creature scribbling in a large book, the young man simply leaned against the counter and waited. After about six minutes the creature finally stopped writing and looked up.

"Can I help you, Jareth?" Harry kept his face blank but inwardly was grinning at the reference. Adjusting one of his gloves he bowed his head respectfully.

"Forgive me sir, but I only recently entered the magical world and I'm wondering what form of creature are you?" Keeping his voice steady the youth was surprised when the creature appeared surprised at his demeaner.

"I, and my brethren, are a race of creatures known as goblins. We are entrusted with keeping the wealth of the magical world secure. Now, I need your name so that we can get to business." Harry nodded slowly before he pulled out his Hogwarts letter and slid it towards the creature.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, please follow me." Hopping off his stool the goblin opened an invisible door that allowed Harry to pass through the counter before he found himself being tugged down a rather dark hallway. To one such as him though, it was very homely. Reaching a massive pair of oak doors the goblin gave a quick rap before pushing through at the raspy _Enter_ that could be heard from the other side.

"What is it Rotgut?" Sitting behind a lavish desk was a goblin who could only be described as wizened. Battle scars adorned his face and his eyes bore the look of one who'd seen too much, as said eyes fixed on the black clad boy he sneered.

"A thousand apologies Director Ragnok, but, you requested to be alerted immediately if Harry Potter entered the bank." The now identified Ragnok stared hard at Harry's forehead searching for something, but before he could comment the youth spoke up.

"If you're looking for the scar, then don't waste your time. I keep it hidden with makeup." The cold emerald eyes of the young wizard met the sharp saphire eyes of the goblin and each seemed to search the other. Finally the goblin nodded once before fixing the other goblin with a hard look.

"Rotgut, fetch Griphook and then return to the counter." As the goblin teller retreated Harry surveyed the office. It was decorated with gold and priceless jewels, but, it wasn't tacky. It was designed in a way so that the precious materials natural beauty was amplified, something that Harry found oddly calming.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Looking towards the voice Harry's eyes narrowed at the smirk playing across the goblin's face. The little creature waved towards a rather comfy looking chair that wasn't there before. Giving a small shrug Harry moved and took the indicated seat before crossing his legs and lacing his gloved fingers.

"Now then Mr. Potter, we have some time before Griphook gets here since he works in the absolute bottom of the bank. So, do you have any questions?" Waiting with an expectant expression the goblin folded his hands in front of him.

"I trust that this Griphook, will be the one to inform me of the contents of my parents will?" At Ragnok's nod Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm sure you know that I was raised among mundanes, so, would you mind telling me of your people, and perhaps a little about the magical world?" A large grin formed on Ragnok's face as he thought for a moment.

"A little bit of information on goblins? I suppose it would start roughly fifteen-hundred years ago, the first goblin king was at the time named Lord Gringot, and yes, the bank is named for him. Anyways, at this time the non-magicals or muggles, were dead set on exterminating the goblin race, until one man stepped in and defended us. This man's name was Alexander Slytherin, great grandfather of Salazar Slytherin, who, was one of the four founders of Hogwarts. In an act of thanks, Lord Gringot stepped down from his throne and formed the Goblin High Council, he and the council then made a blood oath to Alexander, if his true descendant should ever demand it, the goblin nation would once again have a monarch, a **human** monarch. To this day, the **true** heir of Slytherin has yet to be found." Ragnok leaned back in his chair and watched the youth in front of him with ill-concealed interest.

"Hmm, you said the **true** heir has never been found, but I'm guessing that **an** heir has?" The goblin chuckled darkly before he waved his hand towards the door.

"Sorry, we'll continue the history lesson later. Griphook just got here." Waving his hand again Ragnok smirked when he spotted a pair of goblin legs peeking out from under a large stack of books, scrolls, and even a few stone tablets.

"Director, would you mind lending a hand?" With a grin Ragnok waved his hand causing a large table to appear. Waddling towards the newly appeared table the pile of records dropped down revealing a goblin with red eyes. As the second goblins gaze fell upon Harry a small predatory grin formed on his lips.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter I presume?" The goblin's cheerful red eyes met with Harry's cold green orbs and a another, even larger grin worked it's way to the surface.

"You would do well not to spread my name about. I've no desire to be known until the time is right." The cold hissing of the young man's voice sent chills down Griphook's spine, while Ragnok was having a flashback to his warrior days. Nodding quickly Griphook pulled out a small tablet made of granite as well as a rather sharp looking dagger.

"Err, Mr. Potter, if you would please remove your glove, all it takes is a few drops of blood, I need to make sure you are indeed who you say you are." With a low hiss Harry snatched the dagger away before pulling off his left glove. Slicing through his left index finger he allowed a thin line of blood to run onto the blade before he passed the knife back. Flicking his wrist he watched as the cut healed itself before replacing his glove.

"I don't like people telling me what to do." Harry watched with slight fascination as Griphook tapped the knife above the stone tablet allowing five drops of blood to land on it. Instantly the blood vanished and then blood red lines began appearing on the tablet, leaning in closer Harry smirked when he saw the lines morphing into words.

**HADRIAN JAMES POTTER**

**Parents: James Maximus Potter (Father) – Lily Roseline Potter nee Evans (Mother)**

**Heir to:**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (BLOOD)**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverall (BLOOD)**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (BLOOD)**

**Heir to Extinct Bloodlines:**

**Gryffindor**

**Hufflepuff **

**Ravenclaw**

**Slytherin**

**Emerys**

**Le Fay**

**Drakul**

**Heir to Multiple Unknown Lines**

**Blood Abilities Unknown due to Inactive State**

"Well Mr. Potter, on behalf of Gringotts I would like to congratulate you on obtaining our eight oldest and wealthiest vaults. Now then, let's examine these records." Ragnok waved his hand towards the large pile of records and all three occupants of the office watched as they vanished and were replaced by ten large books. Waving his hand yet again Ragnok caused the books to soar and land on his desk. Giving a wicked grin to Harry he leaned back in his chair.

"Oldest and wealthiest?" At the goblin's nod Harry's mouth twisted into a dark smirk. "Would I be correct in assuming that these names carry some form of sway within the magical world?" Once again Ragnok nodded causing Harry's smirk to grow even larger. "So, how do I go about staking my claim?" Griphook shuffled the tomes around before he grinned.

"Simply lay your hand upon each tome. If you manage to claim the name then the house rings will appear before you." Grinning as he backed away to give the youth access he watched intently as Harry's hand hovered above a tome with a large eagle holding an axe in each claw. As soon as the gloved hand touched the aged leather cover a bright flash erupted and revealed a small box sitting on the cover's top left corner.

Giving a low growl Harry removed his gloves before tucking them away in his back pocket. As he moved to place the ring on his left pinky both Griphook and Ragnok found themselves slightly disgusted. The flesh of his hands looked as if it had been burned away and regrown multiple times and had a waxy appearance. Glaring at the two creatures when he noticed what they were doing Harry gave a warning hiss before he moved to continue claiming his inheritance.

With the Potter ring upon his finger Harry moved down to a tome with a symbol that looked like a triangular eye. Once he'd placed this ring on his right pinky finger he then proceeded to repeat the process eight more times. After the eye came a wand crossed with a sword, then a lion, badger, and raven. As his hand hovered over an image of a large snake he had a strange feeling come over him, equal parts joy and hatred. When he finally touched the image he growled as he felt his scar burn red hot. Before he placed the next ring on he walked over to a polished sword hanging from the wall and checked to make sure the scar was still hidden.

Once he'd placed the emerald ring on his left pointer finger he moved towards the final three. The first was an image of what appeared to be a large owl in mid flight. Once he'd placed that particular ring on his right pointer finger he felt a rush of power that caused his to sway for a moment. Gritting his teeth he slammed his hand on the image of a falcon before placing the ring on his left thumb. Giving a brief snarl as he swayed yet again from the power influx he moved to an image of a large dragon wrapped around a giant human skull. Placing the final ring on his right thumb he sighed when he felt his power balance out again. Looking back he noticed that all 10 tomes had vanished and in their place rested a single scroll.

Griphook watched as the young man before him sank back into his chair with a sigh before looking at the scroll in front of him with a curious expression. Giving a small grin the goblin hopped up, snatched the scroll, and headed for the door.

"I'll be back in a few." As the door shut behind Griphook the lone human in the room arched an eyebrow. Noticing the raised eyebrow Ragnok explained.

"He's going to fill the scroll with the important information concerning each of your vaults. Those books were the grimoires for their respective families, and while they can be summoned by you at any time, the records must be retrieved manually." Ragnok shifted slightly in his chair as he watched Harry mentally chew over the information.

"I believe you promised to finish the history lesson?" The goblin let out a low chuckle before he leaned forward in his chair.

"You asked about the heir business concerning house Slytherin? A little over fifty years ago, a young man by the name of Thomas Riddle was born. He was NOT an **heir** at all! He was merely a descendant from the bastard line of Salazar's youngest son." Here Ragnok paused before opening a drawer and pulling out a bowl of caramel colored candies. Taking one for himself and then offering Harry one, he continued.

"Anyways, I'll get to that in a minute, first, let me explain why the line was considered a bastard line. Salazar, and Godric Gryffindor were the closest friends anyone had ever seen. They used to joke about being brothers born to differrent parents. Sorry, getting off track, like I was saying Godric and Salazar were the best of friends, and then, they're children were as well. Salazar married Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric settled down with Helga Hufflepuff." Ragnok paused to give Harry a chance to ask the question burning in his eyes.

"If their children followed in their footsteps, then what led to the youngest being cast out from house Slytherin?" Harry rolled his tounge over his candy as he watched the goblin in front of him give a small chuckle.

"How right you are, perhaps I should've said, that their **first** children followed in their footsteps. The second born of Salazar developed a hatred of muggles, though nobody knows exactly why, I'd guess that it had something to do with a romance gone bad. Salazar wasn't pleased when Aristodemos Slytherin decided to go on a crusade to finish off all muggleborn witches and wizards. So, in order to ensure that the fool would never darken the names of either Slytherin, or Ravenclaw, his parents declared him a bastard, not in the sense of he was born out of wed-lock, but in the sense that he had bastardized their name with his beliefs. After casting him out Salazar placed the name of Gaunt upon him, and then cursed the line to an eternity of poverty and suffering." Here Ragnok paused to take a sip of a bright blue beverage that had appeared on his desk. Waving his hand a similar drink appeared in front of Harry only, minus the pink smoke. After taking a sip of his drink Harry motioned for Ragnok to continue.

"So now we have this moron Aristodemos Gaunt, and he is the epitomy of pig-headedness. He decides that he will start his own line of "proper" witches and wizards. So he finds a pureblood witch who was, sort of a dirty secret among her family since she was born because of a wife's infedelity, needless to say her mother was executed the second she finished giving birth. Now, we've got two pig-heads, Aristodemos and Medea Gaunt. They then proceed to birth a line which, to this day, is still the worst case of inbreeding in the entire wizarding world. The last of this line was a powerless witch by the name of Merope Gaunt. She fell in love with a muggle and birthed a young man by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was indeed a descendant, but not the heir of Slytherin, since, his line had been cast from Slytherin's family. Though he was related, he wasn't eligable to be the heir." Here Ragnok stopped to finish his drink before he leaned back in his chair with a small sigh.

"I'll tell you more about the goblins in a bit. Griphook's waiting outside the door."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up soon as I finish it. I'm begging you guys for suggestions, I want this story to have ideas from my readers, I'm wanting you guys to be an active part of the writing process, if you guys wanna write Omakes, I will be posting the best ones up. Simply email your entry to me at jedisage04192011 and I'll take a look. Obviously, I'm not expecting any yet, since very little has happened.

Thanks for Reading! R&R

Andros


	2. Return of the Goblin King

Ok boys and girls, here is chapter two, and yes, it is much shorter than chapter 1, but the main reason for this is I wanted to finish up with the inheritance bit quickly and then have a clean chapter for the shopping/secret bit.

Also, some of you will complain that areas are choppy, and yes they are, but when dealing with goblins things are going to be cut 'n' dry. If you have a problem with that, take it up with the dementers outside my office.

R&R

PS: Winner of the throne challenge, as well as the award for most disturbing reviewer goes to ILOVEANDROS. And please, no more stalking.

* * *

The door opened to reveal a very excited Griphook. Sneering at the spark in his red eyes Harry let out a cold chuckle. "And so the obedient puppy returns to his master."

If Griphook noticed what the boy said he didn't show it. Instead he practically skipped towards the director's desk before slapping the scroll down and dropping into a newly materialized chair. Grinning to himself Ragnok opened the scroll before his eyes began dancing with excitement. Sliding the scroll across the desk he watched Harry's cold eyes zip from side to side as he read the flowing script upon the parchment.

**House Potter**

**Vault 11: **

**35,000,000 Galleons**

**Large Collection of Books**

**Large Collection of Gems**

**Collection of Portraits (Subjects: UNKNOWN)**

**Collection of Weapons (Status: NON-FUNCTIONAL)**

**Sealed Chest (Contents: UNKNOWN)**

**In reference to the sealed chest, its contents are unknown, however, it is known that Charles Potter sealed the chest within the vault when it became clear that he wouldn't survive. The extent of Gringotts's knowledge of the contents is that there are items belonging to Charles, James, Dorea, and Lily Potter.**

* * *

**Properties:**

**Potter Castle (Location: UNKNOWN)**

**Potter Cottage (DESTROYED)**

**Potter Manor (Location: UNKNOWN)**

* * *

**Owned Businesses/Venues/Properties:**

**Knockturn Alley 100%**

**Knockturn Alley (Shops) 100%**

**Diagon Alley 45%**

**Diagon Alley (Shops) Jiggers Apothecary, Flourish and Blotts, Magical Menagerie **

**Daily Prophet 100%**

**International Snitch Crafters 100%**

**Quality Quidditch Crafters 100%**

**Quality Quidditch Supplies 100%**

**Pottermiles Vineyard and Winery 100%**

* * *

**House Peverall**

**Vault 10:**

**100,000,000 Galleons**

**Large Collection of Books**

**Large Collection of Gems**

**Collection of Armor (Condition: NON-FUNCTIONAL)**

**Tome Containing Notes on Deathly Hallows**

* * *

**Properties:**

**NONE**

* * *

**Owned Businesses/Venues/Properties:**

**Diagon Alley 45%**

**Professional Potioneers 100%**

**Peverall Brewery 100% **

**Ogden's Firewhiskey Distillery 100%**

* * *

**House Black**

**Vault 9:**

**40,000,000 Galleons**

**Massive Collection of Books**

**Assorted Unknown Artifacts (State: DANGEROUS/DEADLY)**

**Chest Containing Black Family Armor (NOTE: ARMOR IS IN FACT THE LEGENDARY BLACK KNIGHT. NOTES REQUIRED FOR DUPLICATION OF KNIGHT CONTAINED IN CHEST)**

* * *

**Properties:**

**Black Castle (Location: UNKNOWN)**

**Black Manor (Location: UNKNOWN)**

**Black House (Location: LONDON)**

* * *

**House Gryffindor**

**Vault 8:**

**400,000,000 Galleons**

**Collection of Books**

**Collection of Armor (Condition: VARIABLE**

**Collection of Weapons (Status: VARIABLE)**

* * *

**Properties:**

**Gryffindor Castle (Location: FOUNDERS ISLANDS: LION'S DEN)**

* * *

**Owned Businesses/Venues/Properties:**

**Hogwarts 25%**

* * *

**House Hufflepuff**

**Vault 7:**

**450,000,000 Galleons**

**Collection of Books**

**Collection of Gems**

* * *

**Properties:**

**Hufflepuff Castle (Location: FOUNDERS ISLANDS: BADGER CAVERN)**

* * *

**Owned Businesses/Venues/Properties:**

**Hogwarts 25%**

* * *

**House Ravenclaw**

**Vault 6:**

**350,000,000 Galleons**

**Massive Collection of Books**

**Collection of Gems**

**Sealed Chest (Contents: UNKNOWN WORKS COWRITTEN BY SALAZAR SLYTHERIN AND ROWENA RAVENCLAW)**

* * *

**Properties:**

**Ravenclaw Castle: (Location: FOUNDERS ISLANDS: RAVENS NEST)**

* * *

**Owned Businesses/Venues/Properties:**

**Hogwarts 25%**

* * *

**House Slytherin**

**Vault 5:**

**750,000,000 Galleons**

**Massive Collection of Books**

**Collection of Gems**

**Sealed Chest (Contents: UNKNOWN)**

* * *

**Properties:**

**Slytherin Castle: (Location: FOUNDERS ISLANDS: SERPENTS LAIR)**

* * *

**Owned Businesses/Venues/Properties:**

**Hogwarts 25%**

* * *

**House Drakul**

**Vault 4:**

**5,000,000,000 Galleons**

* * *

**Properties:**

**Castle Dracula:(Location: UNKNOWN)**

**Valerious Manor:(Location: TRANSYLVANIA)**

* * *

**House Emerys**

**Vault 3:**

**50,000,000,000 Galleons**

**Massive Collection of Books**

**Massive Collection of Artifacts**

* * *

**Properties:**

**UNKNOWN**

* * *

**House Le Fay**

**Vault 2:**

**45,000,000,000 Galleons**

**Massive Collection of Books**

**Massive Collection of Artifacts**

* * *

**Properties:**

**UNKNOWN**

* * *

**Clan Gringot**

**Vault 1:**

**900,000,000,000 Galleons**

**Massive Collection of Various Priceless Artifacts (CONTENTS OF VAULT CONDENSED TO SAVE TIME, INK, AND HAND OF GOBLIN WRITING THIS)**

* * *

**Properties:**

**UNKNOWN**

* * *

**Owned Businesses/Venues/Properties:**

**Gringotts Banks 65% (Explanation: 65% OF EACH BRANCH OF GRINGOTTS OWNED)**

* * *

**Titles Available For Claim by HJP:**

**Lord Potter**

**Lord Peverall**

**Lord Black**

**Lord Gryffindor**

**Lord Hufflepuff**

**Lord Ravenclaw**

**Lord Slytherin**

**Lord Drakul**

**Count Dracula**

**Lord Emerys**

**Lord Le Fay**

**Lord Gringot**

* * *

"So, Harry my friend, any questions about the contents of the scroll? Or, are you ready to go and claim the final piece of your inheritance?" Ragnok waited with baited breath as the youth rolled the scroll up and slide it inside of his coat. Looking up at the goblin the emerald-eyed boy smirked.

"What's the final piece?" The goblin's blue eyes were practically glowing with glee as he stood and motioned for Harry to follow.

"Griphook, please begin searching for our friend's properties and any house elves. I'll take him before the high council." With a grin the director pulled the youth through a newly appeared door and then stopped in front of a large mirror.

"Uh, Ragnok, before we go, wherever it is we're going, could you please tell me where we are going, and why?" The goblin turned with a wicked gleam in his eye before he decided to answer.

"We are going to the most sacred of places for goblins, The Blood Grotto. It is an enormous cavern that houses the ten thrones of the goblin council, as well as the throne of the king. YOU my friend, are going to claim that throne, and once more the goblin nation shall be united under the banner of the High King." Practically jumping with joy the goblin didn't wait for Harry to respond, rather he proceeded to drag the boy towards the mirror which quickly dropped aside to reveal a swirling vortex of blue energy.

Harry grinned as he looked upon what was obviously a portal. He thought about what Ragnok had said. Grinning to himself he stepped through the portal without any encouragement from his goblin counter-part.

After stepping out the other side Harry found himself amazed as what he saw. A large room containing ten thrones in a semi-circle. But, directly across from him was a blank stretch of wall in front of which stood a small basin resting atop a short pedestal.

"Impressed?" Looking beside him Harry's cold eyes sparkled with hunger as he nodded to the war-loving goblin.

"Very much so. Blood Grotto is quite appropriate I must say." Though he didn't show it in his speech Harry had only just noticed that the walls seemed to pulse with a bloody light. He heard a handful of whooshing noises and looking behind him, he let a small sneer twist onto his face as he noticed nine goblins walking into the room, seemingly ignoring him before they each sat upon their throne. Quickly nine pairs of eyes went to Ragnok and waited for him to begin.

Ragnok pulled Harry down to his level so he could whisper to him without fear of being overheard. "Go wait outside the door. You'll be able to hear, and then make a grand entrance. Because of the ancient magic within this grotto the others won't notice you until I announce your presence."

Following the advice given to him Harry swept outside the chamber and stood right outside the large archway listening intently.

"My brothers, I have summoned you to share wondrous news. The heir has been found, the king has returned at long last!" A chorus of cheers echoed throughout the chambers as the goblin lords celebrated the arrival of their new monarch.

"Where is he? Bring him before us to ascend to his rightful throne!" The goblin who had spoken soon regretted it as cheers of, "ARISE NOW! ARISE NOW!" filled the chamber. Looking at his brethren Ragnok frowned before raising his thumb and index finger to his mouth and giving a loud whistle.

"If you would kindly shut up I will introduce him." Almost instantly all noise vanished from the room as nine goblins sat with baited breath.

"And now, I give you, THE KING OF GOBLINS!" As soon as the final word was uttered Harry strode inside with his coat billowing lightly behind him. As the council took in the boy's appearance several actually gave cold smiles. Here was a youth who reeked of power, strength, and confidence. Roughly 21 seconds after Harry entered the cavern cheers erupted. The black haired youth frowned at the noise increase, the frown twisted into a smirk when the chanting started.

"ALL HAIL THE DARK PRINCE! ALL HAIL THE DARK PRINCE!" Ragnok quickly gave another loud whistle to quiet down the cheers so that he could speak without interruption. However this time, nobody paid him any attention. Slightly dejected the sapphire-eyed goblin glanced toward Harry who gave a small smile.

"Quiet please! Silence! HUSH UP ALREADY!" Almost instantly the noise vanished and twenty eyes were watching the young wizard intently.

"Thank you. Now then, everyone please pass forth your seals of worth and let us restore the throne of the king." As he spoke Ragnok pulled out a small silver disk and watched as nine others were passed to him. Walking towards the shallow basin he dropped all ten disks in and waited. Almost instantly the disks melted into a bright silver liquid out of which rose a large shadow.

Harry's eyes narrowed as a large dark mass flew from the basin to the center of the room and began to assume a shape. Roughly 18 seconds after the shadow rose from the basin it solidified into the visage of an ancient warrior goblin with twin swords strapped to his back. Then, to Harry's shock, the apparition spoke.

"It would seem that things have gone according to plan. I told Alexander that the extra bit of insurance was a good idea, and I was right. Though you may not look it, Harry James Potter, you do in fact have goblin blood within your veins. My son married Alexander's daughter after all, yes, you are truly the heir to the goblin throne. May your fortunes be vast, and your blade ever sharp." With that the apparition faded away. Once the last vestiges of the shadow were gone, the small pedestal and basin sank deep into the floor seemingly triggering a massive vortex of crimson energy to erupt in the now empty space. The energy quickly condensed to form a massive black throne.

Harry's face contorted into a large grin as he looked upon the grand obsidian throne which sat, shrouded in shadows. It was simplistic yet elegant, in its design. At the end of the armrests two human skulls were placed, upon which the occupants hands could rest. Draping down from the backrest were two large cobras that were carved to arch away from the back of the throne with their hoods flared and their mouths open in an intimidating hiss. All in all, it looked the pinnacle of dark power.

"Ragnok, what did that apparition mean when he said, son of his, but daughter of Alexander Slytherin?" Harry quickly noted that several of the goblin's went a very interesting shade of purple, and Ragnok himself looked to be fighting the urge to retch.

"Uh, let's forget about that little detail okay? The inter-species mating process is something better off forgotten. In fact, your ancestor, and one of Hogwarts's professors are the only two examples of such unions. But that doesn't make them any more pleasant to talk about." Nods were given from the rest of the goblins present. Harry kept his face neutral but inwardly gave a grimace. From what he'd seen of the goblins, a warrior race reminiscent of barbarians, well, if something disgusted them, it was better off not thought about.

Harry jerked suddenly as he felt an outside force pulling him towards the black throne. Deciding to follow the suggestion he walked the short distance before taking a seat on the magnificent obsidian creation.

Instantly the torches in the room dimmed and the air grew cold as the goblin magic within the cavern accepted its new master.

"Now then my king, you will of course need to organize your court, and likely re-organize a large portion of your kingdom, after all, there hasn't been a king in many centuries. However, I would advise you to do some research into the ranks and then seek out the goblins most suited for the positions. Myself, and the rest of the council shall serve as your advisers and we shall help you whenever you require it." Looking two seats to his left Harry observed the goblin who'd spoken. If he had to describe the creature with a single word, he'd have to use ancient.

"Thank you for the suggestion, and your name is what again?" Harry smirked as the others flinched at realizing the mistake their comrade had made.

"Forgive me sire, I am known as Gornuk. My family has served as the organizer of the goblin nation for centuries. It is our duty to ensure that everything is structured, and, when the heir returns, to assist in rebuilding the kingdom." The elder goblin was worried that he'd find himself missing his head, but he frowned when he heard his king's cold laugh.

"You honestly thought I was upset with you! Please, I can understand in your excitement failing to introduce yourself immediately." Time seemed to blur after that as Harry was introduced to each of the ten councilors before he and Ragnok went back through the portal. In spite of his better judgment Harry decided to rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Nobody realized it, but the young man sleeping in the dingy pub would shake the magical world to the very core.


	3. A Call Heard and A Girl Saved

Here's chapter three, ahead of schedule I might add. I hope you guys can bear with me for one more chapter. I was going to finish up Diagon Alley this chapter but then when I went and reread what I'd written, it just didn't make any sense. It would create a gap between two sections that would only be proper between chapters, hence the two chapters rather than one.

In the start of this chapter a seed is planted in Harry's mind, this seed will lead him to a very special artifact in next chapter. (Oh BTW, I'm taking suggestions as to what the artifact should look like. If you've an image please email it to me at the address below.

THE DARK LORD ANDROS and the mail service is GMAIL

Obviously you need to remove the spaces, and replace "and the mail service is" with the at symbol.

Also, on a more important note, I have two polls open as of right now and I NEED you all to vote. The polls are for Harry's first familiar and his wand wood. (Wand core is going to remain a secret.)

Thanks for your continued support,

Lord Andros

Basilisk Breeder First Class

*****IMPORTANT NOTE***** In order to vote on the polls please visit my forum located at the link below. (If I have to tell you that the address of this site needs to go in front of that address I swear I'll throw you in the dementor feeding pits.)

forum/My-Polls/130894/

* * *

"I don't need your help!" A cold voice cut through the air like a blade as a cloaked figure limped towards a table filled with medical instruments. Pulling out a syringe the figure injected the contents into his arm before giving a sigh of relief.

"Forgive me my lord, I only sought to ensure your well being." A young woman wearing a silver dress spoke softly keeping her eyes on the floor until a pale hand cupped her chin forcing it up.

"I understand my dear. You have stood with me for as long as I can remember, you have always been my best advisor, as well as my closest friend, but some days, I wonder if this is all worth it. I fear that the galaxy will be lost even if we succeed." The strange figure removed his hood to reveal an elf-like face with electric blue eyes and sleeked back brown hair.

"You worry too much. With the Forge at our disposal their is no way we could possibly fail, not to mention your own great power." The young woman gave a soft smile as her companion shook his head.

"Arana, you have stood by me for years, never complaining, never hesitating, and always comforting me when there has been need to, I wish to repay the favor and give you the one thing I've always denied." His strong arms slipped around her waist and pulled her tightly to him before he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling back he smiled at her shocked face.

"Thank you master." Her breath hitched when his left hand gently cupped her ass.

"Don't thank me yet, you don't realize what you've gotten into." A soft smile played on his lips as the girl squirmed slightly in his grasp.

"I'm not too worried about that, whatever my lord wants, he shall recieve, after all, who am I to deny the great Darth Revan?"

**LEAKY CAULDRON: ROOM 11**

"What in hell's bathroom was that?" Harry rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep from them as he thought back to the dream. In honesty though, it was more of a vsion.

"Revan, Darth Revan, for some reason that name strikes a chord. But where have I heard if before? I wonder if anyone at Gringotts would know, guess I'll have to stop by before I get down to my shopping." Walking into the adjacent bathroom Harry took a quick shower before slipping into his freshly washed clothes courtesy of the servants.

"House elfs, I believe is what Tom called them." Shaking his head to stop himself from speaking his thoughts aloud Harry strode down into the lobby before taking a seat at the bar.

"Morning Lord Black, what can I getcha?" Harry met the man's cheery smile with a blank expression.

"Ham omlet and a strawberry smoothie." Nodding the man slipped away to the kitchen. Turning around Harry let his eyes wander throughout the room. He shot a frown towards the door as it opened to admit a rather large man who seemed to be excorting a bushy haired girl. Something about the girl rubbed him the wrong way so he quickly turned his back to the newcomers.

"Here you go my lord." Nodding towards the man Harry handed over two galleons before he began to eat.

"Thanks Tom." Any further attempts the bartender made at conversation were met with silence until the raven haired youth finished eating and stood to leave.

"Have a nice day Lord Black." A curt nod was the only response he received as the young man slipped out into the Alley.

Reaching into one of his coat's many pockets Harry extracted the school list. Looking it over he gave a small shrug before he set off towards Gringotts.

Nodding towards the guards at the door Harry flinched when he noticed that his intended teller station was occupied, with a line. Hissing in annoyance he simply strode up to the counter and walked straight through the invisible gate. A small grin came onto his face when he heard one of the customers getting chewed out for asking about his "special treatment."

"Ahh, good morning my lord, is there anything I can help you with?" Harry turned and poked his head into the doorway the voice had come from and found himself looking at a rather young goblin who seemed to be passing the time playing a game of darts, only instead of darts he was using throwing knives.

"It's rather strange and I'm not too sure if-" He was cut off by a burst of laughter. Frowning at the goblin in front of him he waited for a few minutes before lifting his right eyebrow.

"You start off with "it's rather strange" and then try to stop me from asking? The most exciting thing I ever get to hear about is who found what in what cave. Now spill." Harry felt his lips twitch at the creature's antics before he noticed a sign on the desk in front of him.

**"_Knarlfist Head of Eccentricities Department_"** Grinning to himself he shrugged before starting his tale. As he explained about the dream going into depth about the woman and the strange man he frowned when he noticed the confusion in Knarlfist's eyes.

"Revan, the name doesn't ring any bells. Though, to me it sounds like someone, or something is calling you. Hence why the name feels familiar to you, if this, entity, is attempting to call you it would place visions accompinied by strange recollections into your mind. I'd advise extreme caution." Harry stood so fast that he threw the chair a good two feet backwards.

"So your advise is, "Excersise Caution?" Yeah, thanks for that, real original. I wonder why I hadn't thought of it?" Turning on his heel he stormed out of the room with his heels clicking against the marble floor.

Making his way from the bank Harry decided his first stop would be for robes. Pulling out his list he peered down at the section labeled _uniform_.

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

_'Honestly, they must be mad. There's no way I'm wearing that. Of course there is the issue of a dress code, but I'm certain that Lord Hogwarts would be willing to bend those rules for me.'_ Grinning to himself he strode off towards a building proudly displaying a sign "Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions." Walking through the door his cold emerald eyes focused on a middle-aged woman working with a blonde boy. Glancing around he noticed a rather attractive assistant coming over to him.

"New Hogwarts robes?" The girl's eyes were roaming over his body, much to the amusement of the raven haired youth.

"Was it that obvious?" A low snigger came from the blonde boy while the young lady stammered over her words. Suddenly Harry was very grateful for the fact that he'd torn through the minds of the older kids on Privet Drive. Giving her a half smile he shrugged.

"No need to get all _flustered_. I'm certain it was just a mistake." Watching the girl carefully he smiled when he noticed how she shifted slightly before hurrying him over onto the stool beside the blonde haired boy.

"What material would you like for your robes and cloak?" Harry smirked coldly when he noticed how husky her voice had become. Shifting his arms he allowed on of his hands to "accidentally" brush againt her thigh as she measured him.

"The finest you have, price is no object." He noticed the small intake of breath from the woman measuring the blonde boy but decided to ignore it.

"That would be acromantula silk. Not only is it extremely light, it is also virtually indestructable, in fact, only dragon hide is stronger. It is also resistant to a large number of spells." Nodding his head absent-mindedly he "stretched" his arms again so he could tease the girl once again. When he noticed her go slightly weak-kneed he decided to shift his attention over to the blonde boy who looked as if he were biting his tounge to keep from speaking.

"You can speak you know, I'm not going to attack you." Harry inwardly smirked at the boy's expression. He only blushed slightly, but on a face that pale, he looked like a tomato.

"Well I would ask if you're going to Hogwarts, but since you've obviously already been maybe I'll start by introducing myself. I'm Draco Malfoy, heir to the Moste Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy." The pride that filled the boy's voice left little doubt in Harry's mind about what type of person he was dealing with, with a dark gleam in his emerald eyes he decided to beat the ponce at his own game.

"A pleasure Draco, I am Lord Harry James Potter-Peverall-Black-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Emerys-Le Fay-Drakul." The effect was instant, both women froze with wide eyes and the boy looked as if someone had beat him over the head with a bat.

"Lord Slytherin?" It was a barely audible whisper but Harry's sharp ears picked it up. Smirking to himself he gave a bored sigh.

"Among others, though from what the goblins told me, Slytherin is most likely going to be my prefferred name. According to them I am the single wealthiest person in the world, and that's without adding in the fact that I'm the last descendant of Lord Gringot himself." Noticing that both women were still frozen Harry gave a low hiss. "Would the two of you please pick your jaws up off the floor and get back to work?"

The cold harshness of his voice had the desired effect. The speed at which the two seamstresses resumed working made Harry think of a film being played on fast-forward.

"So, Lord Slytherin, you're really only a first year?" Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes before answering.

"Yes Draco, and please, unless the situation requires it, I'd appreciate it if you use my first name." The boy's head nodded so fast Harry held it still with a small burst of power. "A simple "okay" would suffice, no need to give yourself whiplash."

"Sorry, would you mind releasing me? And then maybe explaining the wandless magic?" Given that Harry's arms were currently being measured he simply gave a small twitch of his right eye to release the magic before he leaned his head slightly forward to give the impression of a shrug.

"I was raised by, I believe Ragnok called them _muggles_, I discovered my abilities when I was five years old and since then I've used them almost daily. Although, if any of you three attempt to divulge any information concerning me without my express permission, you will find yourself dead. After all, a simple "virus" implanted into your auras ensures that my secrets are safe." He smiled at the three looks of dread that he had evoked.

"You're serious about that?" Rather than answer outright Harry simply winked at the blonde before going back to watching the seamstress who was working with him.

"Maybe, maybe not. Suffice to say, if I truly wanted to keep something secret I'd simply remove the knowledge form your mind. The goblins were rather excited to inform me of my natural legillimency and occlumancy." His emerald eyes sparkled with laughter as he noticed that the boy flinched slightly.

"Very well my lord, I have your measurements, what colors would you like for your robes?" A small smile formed on Harry's face as he thought about it.

"I'd like dark blood red, dark blue, dark green, black, and rich purple, three of each and the most vibrant and rich dyes you have." A quick nod came from the girl as she pulled out a thin wand and flicked it towards a row of materials and dyes.

"What about your cloaks?" A low chuckle came from the youth as he rolled his eyes.

"The same, and then, I'd like to discuss a few other outfits." Harry was surprised by the girl's eyes dropping to the floor.

"We only deal in robes and cloaks. I'm very sorry my lord." Inwardly Harry frowned but to the outside world he merely shrugged.

"I suppose I'll need to have that order filled elsewhere." A very clear amount of dissapointment dripped form his voice. With a small smile Harry felt a familiar cold gripping his heart, wearing masks always had that effect on him. Everything he'd done since he'd arrived in the wizarding world had been measured, calculated, and false. He'd kept his true nature completely hidden, switching from mask to mask to suit his needs, and he loved every minute of it.

"From what I heard Harry Potter vanished from our world after the fall of the Dark Lord, if people knew you'd been taken in by muggles, they wouldn't have stood for it. Father always said that Dumbledore was off his rocker, but, to send his supposed "champion of the light" to live in the muggle world, nobody would've let him get away with it." A small smile wormed its way onto Harry's face as he shrugged.

"Yes, the goblins mentioned, I believe they called him "Fumblemore" and how he was always meddling in other people's affairs." Draco gave a soft laugh at the mention of the nickname the goblins had for Dumbledore.

Harry gave a small sigh when the girl working with him finished her measurements for his cloaks. Hopping down from the stool he flashed her a warm smile.

"I'll be back later to collect my purchases." Without another word he turned on his heel and strode towards the door, however, before he stepped out he turned to glance back at the blonde boy.

"I'll see you around Draco." With that the door slammed behind him and he quickly strode forward towards a shop labeled "Widgets and Wares." While he didn't think much of the name, he did notice that they had a telescope in the window display, so he figured he'd try there to cross a few more things off his list.

Almost as soon as he'd crossed the threshold Harry found himself regretting it. The store was extremely tacky and cluttered. The only thing keeping him from storming out was a single telescope resting upon a neon pink cushion.

"Can I help you sir?" A rather greasy looking business man in a red pinstripe suit had popped up on Harry's left and had placed his overly large hand on the raven haired youth's shoulder, much to the young wizard's annoyance.

"You can either remove that hand from my person, or else I'll remove it from your arm." His voice came out as a low hiss and had the desired effect of making the idiot jump away from him as if he'd been burned. Giving a twisted sneer the youth proceeded towards the single item in the shop that had caught his eye.

"How much for this telescope?" Now that he was closer Harry was able to appreciate the delicate carvings along the barrel of the scope itself. The constellations were carved into the gold with the major stars labeled. He regretted speaking however, as it gave the salesman a chance to annoy him again.

"Ahh, a fine choice! As you can see, the finest worksmanship around, constellations and star names carved into the gold, a solid crystal interior, a five lens focusing array for maximum efficiency, four leg stand for optimum stability, and even comes with a self adjusting runescheme. Simply instruct it what you wish to view and it will adjust and focus itself for best quality. For an item of this quality, I'd have to say, no lower than 4,500 galleons." The man appeared to be panting as he thought of how much gold he was going to make, that is, until Harry decided to shoot that idea out of the sky.

"I don't think so, after all, would you _really_ charge the head of the Black family such an outrageous price?" Smiling as he noticed the man start to sweat Harry smiled. _'I need to remember to thank the goblins for giving me all those pensieve lessons. It wasn't fun absorbing so much knowledge so fast, but the results far outweigh the discomfort.'_

"I umm, of course not sir. For someone such as yourself we would of course offer our valued customer discount, that brings the price to 2,000 galleons." A small smile worked its way onto Harry's face as he watched the fool wring his hands in fear. Allowing the Black family ring to show itself he waved it in front of the man's face.

"Is there a reason you keep trying to rip me off? Is it perhaps because you doubted me when I said I was Lord Black?" Noticing the man's eyes about to pop out of his skull Harry gave a cruel smile.

"I'll pay 500 galleons, but no more." Noticing the man about to protest he grabbed him by his collar and stared straight into his eyes. "Would you rather I take my business elsewhere?"

"Of course not my lord, 500 galleons it is, and you are being most generous." Waving his wand the salesman caused the telescope to collapse and fold itself neatly into a leather case before he placed it inside a cheap trunk that would shrink and unshrink on command. Pulling out a bottomless money bag Harry whispered the amount and was rewarded with the red strings on the front of the bag twisting into 700 G.

"Here, 500 for the scope, and 200 for the trunk as thanks." Emptying the gold onto the counter Harry then grabbed the miniaturized trunk, dropped it in his pocket, and swept from the store.

_'Need to go see Ragnok and see if there's an amulet available. I'd rather not have to reveal my rings with gloves on, and I sure as hell am not going to take my gloves off anytime soon.'_ Turning towards the bank he froze when he heard a scream coming from a dark side street. With a low growl he veered off towards where the scream had emenated. Pouring energy into his ears he let loose a viscious snarl as he heard a girl whimpering followed by a gruff male voice.

"The more you fight me, the worse it'll be. Now just be a good little bitch and maybe you'll even enjoy this." Harry felt a wave of hatred rise in his chest as he turned and saw a rather rough man leering over a young girl. Fighting the urge to snarl Harry cleared his throat.

"Lay one hand on the girl and you will rue the day you were ever born." Harry noticed with a cold glint in his eye that the man didn't seem the least bit worried. _'I'll remedy that soon.'_

"And what exactly do you think you could do pipsqueak?" Leering at the thin youth the fool didn't notice the drop in temperature.

"I warned you, but you dared to question me, and so, an eternity of suffering is the fate of those who challenge the gods!" Releasing his full aura Harry smiled as the wind began blowing around him, whipping his hair around his head like a demonic halo. Pouring more and more energy into his aura he was rewarded by a series of screams echoing throughout the alley.

The girl's would be assailant found himself struggling to remain standing as he felt he was staring into the eys of death itself. Where before there had simply been a young boy now stood a vision of terror. An aura of dark power shrouded the boy whose eyes were glowing red with hate-fueled energy. For the first time in years Walden Macnair was truly terrified. When the demon before him began speaking it was as if a chorus of damned angels echoed his every word.

"I have seen inside your heart, and I have found you to be undeserving of the gift of life. In the name of justice I now sentence you to oblivion!" As the demon raised its right hand an electric blue light began glowing about the fingertips of the deformed appendage. As the glow grew brighter Walden found himself walking unwillingly towards his doom.

Harry gave a cold smile as he forced the fool to approach him. Once he was close enough Harry grabbed hold of the front of the man's robes before locking eyes with the coward. A cold cackle escaped form Harry's throat as he hoisted the man above him and began pouring tiny amounts of power into his body.

Many pairs of eyes watched in horror as the would be rapist's skin began drying out and then cracking. With another bout of insane laughter Harry caused every bone in the man's body to fracture before he dropped him to the ground.

"P-p-p-please somebody help me." The man's whimpers went unnoticed as his voice was far too horse for them to be discernable. Leering down at the fool Harry smiled.

"Now, let's end this." Releasing the small web of magic he'd woven around the fool Harry laughed as he watched the man rot away into dust, screaming all the while.

Those that had witnessed the actions of the demonic creature in the alley turned and began heading as far away as possible.

Giving a small sigh Harry pulled his power back and returned to his normal appearance. Taking a second to ensure that his gloves had rematerialized he then walked over towards the girl who was huddled into the side of a building.

"P-p-please d-d-don't hurt me." The girl's voice was broken with fear and while Harry didn't regret killing the monster that had been attacking her, he did regret scaring her. Kneeling down beside her he allowed a small amount of warmth to show in his eyes.

"I'm not planning on hurting you. But, I am planning on getting you out of here." Watching as the girl slowly lowered her arm away from her face Harry was slightly stunned by how beautiful she was. He let out a low growl when she tried to move only to cry out in pain.

"Would you let me see?" Harry waited for a few moments before the girl nodded and tenderly stretched out her leg. Gently running his hand along her shin he hissed when he noticed that she had a fracture right below the knee.

"You're not going to be putting any weight on that leg for now, are you here with someone?" Harry growled menacingly at an approaching hag until she retreated.

"My parents and sister, I was wandering around Flourish and Blotts when I was grabbed, they were going to the apothecary." Harry reached up to gently brush a few tears away from the girl's eye before he nodded.

"Let's go find them then." Reaching his right arm around her back and sliding his left gently underneath her thighs before lifting her up bridal style and striding back towards Diagon.

"I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Harold Slytherin." Smiling softly at the girl in his arms he laughed when her eyes widened at his name. _'Technically it's true. After all, Harry can be short for Harold.'_

"Astoria GreenGrass, thank you for saving me my lord." Looking down into the girl's brown eyes Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't think my anscestor would've been happy if I hadn't done anything." Harry grinned at the girl's laughter. Wincing when they re-entered the main alley he looked around until he saw the apothecary.

A small smile formed on Harry's face when he spotted a woman who absolutly had to be Astoria's mother. Though most people wouldn't notice it, Harry did. The angle of her nose, the thin yet pouty lips, and her eyes were identical to Astoria's.

"Is that your mum?" Nodding his head towards the woman he'd spotted Harry gave a small smile when Astoria gave a nod. Looking down at the girl in his arms Harry gave a quick wink. Unleashing his full aura once again Harry grinned when the crowd parted in fear. As he felt his eyes shift to red a high pitched laugh escaped his throat.

Noticing that his target had completely frozen Harry smirked. Giving Astoria another wink he unleashed enough power to once again cause the temperature to drop rapidly.

"Mrs. GreenGrass I presume?" Looking at the girl in his arms the woman quickly drew her wand.

"What have you done to my daughter?" Pressing her wand's tip into Harry's throat her eyes were blazing with accusation. Harry let out a cold chuckle before he knocked the woman away from him.

"I assure you madame, if I'd wanted to do anything to your daughter I wouldn't have rescued her from Knockturn. Also, please lower your wand, the reason your daughter is in my arms is simply the result of a broken leg." Harry quickly reigned his aura back in and smiled when he noticed Astoria snuggling into him.

"Danielle, what's going on? I heard you screa- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" A rather handsome man had arrived leading a very attractive girl behind him. It took Harry only a split second to deduce that the man was Astoria's father and the girl was clearly her sister. Unfortunatly his observations were cut short when the male GreenGrass pulled out his wand.

Harry let out a low growl as yet another wand was pointed at him. Reaching back into what the goblin pensieve knowledge had taught him he allowed a small smile to grace his features.

"I do swear upon my honor, magic, and life that I, Lord Harold Slytherin did not in any way attempt to harm Astoria GreenGrass. I was merely aiding her in returning to her family given that her would be assailant had shatterred her leg." An icy breeze swirled around him for a few seconds before fading away indicating that the oath was truthful. A small smile adorned Harry's face as he observed Astoria's family go rigid with surprise.

"I ap-ap-apologize my lord. I did not know who I was speaking to. I am Lord David GreenGrass and I thank you for saving my daughter." Harry nodded to the man before grinning at Astoria as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Perhaps we can head to Gringotts? I would feel better if we had Astoria's leg looked at by one of my own healers." Noticing the three others look as if they were about to faint Harry sighed before wrapping all of them in a web of magic giving them no choice but to follow him into the bank.

"Ahh, my lord, what can we do for you this wonderful afternoon?" Rolling his eyes at the goblin's antics Harry released his aura for a few seconds to keep people from getting too close to him.

"Skip the pleasantries Rotgut, I need a private room and a healer." Noticing the ice in his master's voice the goblin nodded.

"Your quarters would of course be the best place for optimum privacy. I'll send up a healer as soon as I find one." Nodding once Harry set off towards a door guarded by two armed goblins. Checking to make sure the GreenGrass family was still with him Harry nodded to the guards who quickly snapped to attention and gave salutes before opening the door for him. Passing through the shadowed doorway Harry led the GreenGrasses to his private rooms below the bank.


	4. Mentors, Minions, and Familiars

Chapter Four is finally finished! Also, Chapter 5 will finish up the business with Diagon and we will finally meet Kreacher. XD XD XD

Four those of you who are curious as to just what exactly transpired after Harry saved Astoria, I'm keeping that information secret for now. XD

Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Lord Andros

* * *

Thinking back to what had transpired with the GreenGrasses brought a small smirk to Harry's thin lips. They'd decided to purchase the rest of what they needed by owl order and headed home. Though, he had received a peck on the cheek from Astoria and a rather warm hug from her sister.

Though it was in fact less than a half hour since Harry's healer had dismissed the family it felt far longer. Possibly due to the fact that he'd been sitting in the Leaky Cauldron for close to 6 minutes.

_'This stench is gonna kill me.'_ Noticing his food coming his way Harry let out a low sigh.

"Here ya go Lord Black. Fresh garden salad, spring water, and a bowl of freshly cracked almonds." Harry gave a small nod to the cheery man as he picked up his fork and began to attack his salad.

_'Need to be more mindful in the future. That sideshow I put on took a lot more out of me than I'd thought.'_ As he raised his fork to spear a particularly evasive tomato Harry heard the gate to the Alley open. Glancing to the back door he pulled his coat tighter and hunched over the bar in an effort to avoid the bushy haired girl he'd seen earlier. _'I need to find out why she puts off such a foul tasting aura.'_

A low growl escaped Harry's throat, not at the girl's retreating form, no, he was infuriated as a strange voice spoke once again within his mind.

"_**Malack is dead! All hail the return of Darth Revan, the true Lord of the Sith!**_

_**ALL HAIL DARTH REVAN!**_

_**ALL HAIL DARTH REVAN!**_

_**ALL HAIL DARTH REVAN!**_

_**The Sith bow before you, you have reclaimed your rightful throne, the Jedi order is in tatters, it is only a matter of time before your Sith minions wipe them from the face of the galaxy. The Republic fleet is decimated, the core worlds are defenseless against us!'**_

Shaking his head in an effort to silence the voice Harry stabbed a slice of cucumber a little fiercer than was necessary.

"Something on your mind?" Looking up to see Tom watching him with a curious gaze Harry simply shrugged.

"More like something _in_ my mind." A small grin wormed onto his face before he let a high pitched cackle escape his lips. Noticing the looks he was getting only served to amuse him further. Rushing to finish his meal Harry smiled when he noticed everyone deliberately looking anywhere but at him.

Polishing off the last handful of almonds Harry hopped off his stool and headed back into the alley intent on finishing his last four stops. _'Books, apothecary, custom clothing I couldn't get at Malkin's, and a wand.'_ Noticing a large book display inside a window of a shop call Flourish and Blotts he decided it would be his first stop. Checking his pockets to make sure that he had dropped off all of his previous purchases in his room he nodded to himself before heading into the shop. _'Kinda glad I dropped them off and unshrunk them. Given the nature of some of the shopkeepers who knows how long the shrinking charms would've lasted?'_

"It's nice to have this place be emptier than usual, more room to move around." Harry's eyes began scanning the crowd at the sound of a familiar voice, noticing a flash of blonde Harry smirked before heading over to the section on household security spells.

"What do you think Draco, permanent counter jinxes, or simple wards?" A melodious voice drifted towards Harry and he smirked. _'Must be Draco's mother. This should be fun.'_ Walking up beside the pair Harry casually shrugged.

"Why not go all the way and use both?" A small grin broke out on his face when he watched Draco jump four inches into the air. Harry's only response to the boy's antics was to give a cold chuckle.

"Come off it already." Harry merely shrugged before he noticed the woman who he assumed to be Draco's mother giving him a rather hard glare. Schooling his features into their usual hardened mask he waited for the woman to speak, though he didn't wait long.

"Who are you exactly, and how do you know my son?" Harry's eyes hardened when he noted the tone of her voice. He did notice however that Draco was squirming slightly.

"Well let's see, I know Draco because I met him in Madame Malkin's, and as to who I am, well, let's just say I'm not someone you want to cross." Smiling to himself when he remembered something Ragnok had told him he looked the woman straight in the eye and opened his mouth, only instead of speaking he started hissing. _**'You really don't want to do anything foolish with that wand you're holding.'**_

"Sweet Merlin!" While the look of shock on the woman's face was amusing Harry wanted to go one step further. Narrowing his eyes he smirked when she started struggling for air. Noticing Draco's look he shrugged before releasing the vacuum sphere around the woman's head.

"I apologize for the theatrics, but, I don't take kindly to disrespect." Brushing a lock of hair behind his ear Harry smirked when he noticed Draco fighting a grin. The blonde was losing... badly.

"I told you I met someone interesting. I wonder if Harry will let father make himself into a fool like he did to you?" Draco suddenly regretted those words when Harry twirled his finger. The blonde boy found himself unable to see straight as his eyes were rolling around like marbles.

"Not funny!" Harry chuckled before he reached behind the boy and slapped the back of his head. Almost instantly the blonde's teal eyes straightened out. Grinning Harry held his hand out towards Draco's mother.

"Not that this isn't fun, but I believe introductions are in order. I'm Lord Harry Potter-Peverall-Black-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenc law-Slytherin-Emerys-Le Fay-Drakul. Although, I mainly go by either Harry, to those whom I consider friends, or Harold Slytherin. Unless it's a formal introduction, or the occasion calls for it, you'll never catch me using my full name." Smiling as the woman shakily gripped his hand he gently brought hers to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her pale knuckles.

"N-Narcissa Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you my lord." Harry laughed at her meek tone. _'Can't say I blame her though, after all, I did drop quite a few important names.'_

Giving a crooked grin Harry glanced around the shop.

"So, is this the only book shop in the area?" Noticing the quirk of Narcissa's eyebrow Harry glared rather pointedly at the bushy haired girl that had been popping up all day. Noticing her looking in his direction Harry caught her eye and quickly tore through her mind. A cold chill filled the room as a demonic smile appeared on his pale lips.

"I would rather go somewhere with less _rabble_ if possible." Noticing where he was looking both blondes' eyes narrowed as well. Finally Narcissa spoke up.

"Perhaps we should move down to the more _exclusive_ alley. It won't have any of _that_ kind there." Nodding towards the door Narcissa moved with both boys in tow, however, Harry paused for a split second and looking back at the bushy haired girl he casually curled his lip and almost instantly a large blast of air knocked the girl flat on her face. Turning on the spot Harry followed the two Malfoys with his coat billowing behind him.

"I must say, your wandless ability is inspiring. If the Dark Lord had a few followers as powerful as you, we would've done much better during the war." A cold fog suddenly blanketed the area and Harry's eyes had gained several streaks of red.

"Uhh mother, you maybe shouldn't have said anything about _that_." A very nervous Draco watched as an invisible wind caused Harry's long hair to whip around his face. Stepping closer to Narcissa the raven haired youth spoke in a low hiss.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear, I will not sympathize with that moron and his idiotic cause. Thanks to the goblins, I have quite a lot of information on that fool. He clearly wasn't as powerful as people seem to believe if a baby was able to lead to his downfall. Though the goblins explained this as well, if he truly was as powerful as he led people to believe, he would've had no issue breaking the ancient family magicks." Noticing that a small group of onlookers had gathered Harry let loose a blast of dark power. Watching the fools scatter like roaches brought a cold smile to his face.

"Now then Narcissa, let me be clear, the Dark Lord will never return to power, because I won't let him. I will hunt him down in whatever pathetic state he is in, and finish him off, he will be as grain before my scythe. Do I make myself clear?" As the blonde woman nodded rapidly Harry gave a cold growl before reigning in his aura.

"Perhaps we should proceed?" Giving Narcissa's mind a firm nudge Harry moved to walk a few steps behind the two blondes. The silence lasted roughly 32 seconds before Narcissa spoke again.

"I do apologize for bringing that up. I'd forgotten about your history with _him_." Harry fought the urge to growl, so instead he simply gave a cold sigh.

"I can not even remember my family, so why should I miss them? They gave me life, but nothing else. No, I hate him because of his foolish notions. While blood is important, what's even more important is power." Noticing a shabby looking store with a display of odd widgets in the window Harry felt a low lurch in his gut. _'What the hell is going on?'_

Narcissa and Draco both turned when they noticed the absence of their companion. A cold chill ran up Narcissa's spine as she noticed the shop that the raven haired youth was observing.

"What is this place?" His cold voice held an almost adoring tone that surprised the blonde woman. She'd heard that same exact voice used before, and it was always by _him_ and always directed at her insane sister.

"That would be the Lost Emporium. Hardly anybody shops there and it isn't exactly one of the nicest shops in the alley." Harry nodded absently at her words, the pull he felt was getting stronger, almost as if his subconscious mind knew that something in there was meant for him. Taking all of two seconds to decide he turned and took note of where the book store rested.

"You two go on ahead. I want to check this place out, if you'd like, meet me tomorrow for lunch. I'll have the barman send the details." Not giving a chance for either of the Malfoys to reply Harry strode purposefully into the shop.

A cold wind suddenly whipped through the alley with enough strength to make both Malfoys stumble. Backing against a wall to brace against an even stronger blast both heard a low cackle followed be a cold demonic voice. _**"The Sith Empire shall rise again."**_

As the door swung shut behind him Harry felt a rich power that seemed to permeate the very air of the shop. Walking towards a polished oak counter he rapped his knuckles on the surface before loudly clearing his throat.

"Be with you in a second." A cold voice that somehow seemed to carry a musical air about it drifted in from what appeared to be a storeroom. As Harry casually looked around the shop he felt the same tug from earlier, but now it seemed, patient. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind he felt a cruel grin slide onto his face when he noticed a sign. **"For The Elite, We Offer Premium Requisition Service for All Shops in Both Diagon, and Knockturn."**

Harry's attention was quickly drawn to the gentle tapping of high heels. Looking in the direction the voice had drifted from he felt a small rush of warmth in his chest. A very beautiful young woman had emerged from the back room carrying a small book. As he ran his eyes up and down her body that same heat returned all but removing the earlier pull, and replacing it with the urge to wrap his arms around the deliciously soft looking woman.

Her silky black hair was arranged in a wavy pile on her head and was held in place by two ivory chopsticks. Her electric blue eyes seemed alive with a playful fire that carried over into her delicate features. Time seemed to slow as he looked closer at her innocent face, pale lips pressed softly together in the barest shadow of a smirk, a jaw that was angled gently and complimented her small nose perfectly, her elf-like features seemed to add a mysterious quality to her pale creamy skin as it seemed to glow in the dim light of the shop.

Harry suddenly felt another rush of desire course through him as the woman's glistening tongue slid out to moisten her soft pouty lips. Breaking free of her eyes he forced himself to resume his threat assessment. Or at least that was the excuse he gave himself.

Following her creamy neck he noted her rather modest breasts covered in an elegant silver dress. Thin arms ended with small hands each with five dainty fingers. Out of nowhere the desire to tear the dress from her body threatened to break his resolve. Gripping the counter he forced himself to regain control.

"I must admit, I'm impressed. Very few males can resist the draw of a Hecatian. For one your age to resist, is doubly impressive." Smiling slightly at him the woman flicked her hand in Harry's direction and almost instantly he felt the desperate desire leave his body. Taking a moment to steady his breathing he finally looked up and green eyes met blue.

"Given what just happened and what you called yourself, I would assume you are a lust demon." A cold smirk appeared on his face when he noted the effect his voice had on the creature. He remained cautious though, but that didn't stop the ego boost he got from the creature blushing slightly as his cold voice caressed her.

"Yes my lord. One of the last true breeds to remain in this realm." Her voice had lost some of its coldness and gained a large amount of need. Leaving the small book on the counter she walked around slowly to stand in front of the shop's only other occupant.

Harry felt a strange pull towards the girl as she stopped only inches from him. But it wasn't like before, it was like something was calling to him, and something within his blood seemed to sing out in response. Feeling a strong compulsion he quickly met her eyes and noticed that the playful fire had seemingly been replaced by a blaze of hunger. Seemingly as if his thoughts had triggered it the Hecatian leaned forward and gently brushed her delicate lips against his own. As she pulled back Harry fought the urge to pull her even closer.

"I suggest you stop your attempts to draw me in." His normally cold and cruel voice was instead replaced with a soft growl filled with hunger. His keen eyes quickly noticed the shiver that ran through the Hecatian in front of him.

"What made you think this is _me_? Strange as it seems _you_ are the one responsible for our current situation. Not that I'm complaining,but, had I known another of the Blood would be stopping in today, I would have been more _prepared_." She slowly moved just the tiniest bit closer so that there was barely any distance between them. Fighting hard to maintain his self control Harry clung to an analytical angle in an effort to reign himself in.

"What do you mean, another of the Blood?" Rather than answer the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a very sultry smile. She then leaned in closer until her soft lips brushed against his left ear. Her whispers sent tingles down his spine making it even harder not to obey his instincts.

"I knew it the moment you were able to deny my draw. I could feel the call of your strength. You possess the blood of an Archdemon, and even stranger still is that you seem to have the touch of Lilith. It was thought that no creature would ever be deemed worthy of the mark, though it would seem that you have disproven that theory. The mark itself, well, it's the reason you feel the need to dominate me, to claim me as yours, it is because of the touch of Lilith that you long to make me submit, she appears to have chosen you as her successor. As strange as it seems, the heir to the throne of lust, is a male." Her last words carried a heavy note of longing that was accentuated by her nipping at the lobe of his ear.

As the hunger rose within his chest Harry pulled the Hecatian to him. Wrapping his left arm around her back he let his right hand wander down, over her perfect ass, before finally resting just above her left knee. He smirked as he gently pulled her left leg around his waist before shifting so her back was pressed to the counter.

With visible effort the beautiful creature pressed against him placed a hand on his chest before biting her lip. "My lord, as much as I would love for you to continue, there is one thing you must know. If you mate with me, it will cause your demon blood to fully awaken. During the time that it takes for the process to complete you will be unconscious. Your mind will fall into its own subconscious as your body restructures itself to handle your demonic strength. Are you ready for that?"

In spite of the hunger clouding his mind, Harry heard a very clear voice echo throughout his mental halls.

"_**Take her... The gift will be needed before the year is up... Only with enough time can you master the gift... If you forgo this chance... Your life is forfeit..."**_ The cold feminine voice gave him no real choice but to acknowledge that either; he was going crazy, or, he would be in danger while at Hogwarts. Deciding to settle on the latter since crazy people didn't worry about being crazy, he allowed the hunger to return with its full strength.

Not even bothering to answer he pulled her to him and smashed his mouth against hers. As her scalding hot mouth met his icy lips a low moan came from the creature pressed against the counter of the ancient store. Feeling his need spike yet again Harry gave her lips a sharp jab with his tongue demanding entry.

Almost as soon as the Hecatian parted her lips she let out a whimper of pleasure as she felt his tongue enter her mouth and seek out hers. However the whimper soon turned to a moan of loss as Harry's mouth pulled away from hers.

Looking up the lust demon felt a surge of warmth in her chest when she noted that his pupil's had become slits and the whites of his eyes were black containing streaks of red that bled into the acid green of his irises.

With a growl of lust Harry spun the girl before wrapping his right arm tightly around her waist, then, using his left he pushed her hair to the side and bit down on her neck.

"Master..." The single husky word was all that escaped her lips before a mewl of pleasure bubbled up from her throat. Pushing back against his body she savored the coldness she could feel even through their clothes. With a low growl his left arm snaked around her midriff and pulled her tightly against his solid form.

_**"The disturbance I felt, it is centered around this youth. Yes, I can see it now, the chosen one, after five thousand years, the secrets of the ancients shall be reclaimed."**_ A snarl of rage erupted from Harry's chest as he released his hold on the girl and spun to face a man who had seemingly materialized from thin air. With a calculated smile he vanished, but not before Harry's eyes caught a glimpse of his strange necklace... a large golden key.

"My lord?" The frightened voice of the Hecatian broke through the trance that he had fallen into.

"Yes, we will have to continue this another time. For now, it seems fate has other plans. First and foremost, I need your name, and then I need to complete my shopping." Without another word he drifted towards the darkest corner of the store and let his still slitted pupils rake along the items on display.

"Eleena, my name is Eleena." A low purr was the only response as he moved towards the order box and scribbled out a long series of instructions before turning back to the shelves.

"Now then, where are you? You called me here, now reveal yourself!" Almost instantly two sets of eyes locked onto a rather small box that had begun to emit a bright golden glow, and just when Harry was sure things couldn't get any stranger, another hiccup came along.

"**Come closer, face my test, stand against the Lord of Chaos."** The ancient sounding voice emanating from the box sounded like a thousand people speaking in tandem, and the fact that the glow had gotten brighter did nothing to ease Harry's fears.

"Eleena, what do you know of that box?" Rather than answer immediately the girl in question frowned before opening the book she'd been carrying earlier and flipping through a few pages.

"Hmm, according to this, that particular artifact isn't even a part of the Emporium's inventory. The only reference to it that exists is a note from my great-great-grandmother. Says simply: Dark Artifact Containing Ancient, And Dark, Intelligence. After that, there's no mention of it anywhere, that's roughly four hundred years of sitting in this shop, and it's never been inventoried once, and even stranger, Grandmother Andanna's handwriting differs in that section, like she's possessed."

"**Possessed? Hardly, my strength proved too much for her to handle, as a result, her mind began to degrade."** The cold voice emanating from the box did little to reassure either of the two, and a scream tore its way from Eleena's throat when the box split open to reveal a cube roughly six inches by six inches that appeared to be carved from a from of blue crystal.

"**Now then, where was I? Oh yes, BOW BEFORE DARTH ANDROS! DARK LORD OF THE SITH AND MASTER OF CHAOS!" **A strong blue aura began projecting from the cube and continued to grow brighter until finally collapsing into the shape of a man wearing rather extravagant robes.

"What the hell are you?" Dropping into a fighting stance Harry brought his hands up to reveal two small vortexes of dark energy. However a low chuckle from the apparition proved that his attempt at intimidation had failed.

"**A spirit, preserved in a holocron for five thousand years. Now, shall we proceed with tearing each other to pieces? Because if you intend to do so, then riddle me this: How Do You Kill An Immortal Being?"** A low snarl escaped Harry's throat as he straightened himself before smoothing the front of his shirt.

"So, you are the one who called to me?" A small smirk flashed on the shade's face before he nodded.

"**Naturally, I apologize if my visions gave you any unpleasant feelings. But I felt it was the best way to pique your interest. You see Harry, for over four thousand years I have searched for an heir, for an apprentice with the strength to take my place. All who came before you were consumed by my shared visions, which resulted in their death, you are the first who has made it this far."** Stepping closer to the raven haired youth the shade gave a cold chuckle.

"**So, now you find yourself at a crossroads, accept my offer, or continue on your way."** The shade turned and moved to stare out of the shop's single window to give his chosen a chance to weigh his options.

"What would I gain by accepting your offer?" A jovial laugh echoed throughout the room at the question, something which, while he would never admit it, unnerved Harry to the core.

"**You remind me of my younger self, always eager to increase your own power, but never one to move recklessly. To answer your question though, you stand to gain more than you would ever obtain on your own." **The shade gave a throaty chuckle at his own cryptic answer.

"Master, perhaps this _thing_ speaks the truth, but what if it doesn't? Is it worth the risk?" Eleena who had remained silent since the appearance of the shade finally found her tongue.

"**By the Force, it is like watching my self, you, female, remind me of my first _true_ apprentice. She too was always the voice of calm and wise council, a perfect balance to the aggressiveness of my most loyal servant."** Smiling coldly to himself the shade leaned against the wall and waited for his answer.

"You claim to wish to aid me, if I accept your offer, what will happen?" Harry's eyes were narrowed and gleaming in the shadowy light of the shop, but it didn't appear to faze the shade.

"**To be entirely honest, nothing for now. I would simply return to my hiding place which you would take with you. I teach best when my student is asleep, so I shall come to you in your dreams and begin mentoring you." **Cold green eyes watched the shade closely before a small sigh escaped from pale lips.

"I accept your offer, now please, get lost. I have to attend to getting my wand and a familiar, as well as shrinking the order trunk over there." Pointing towards the order terminal Harry drew attention to the rather large red trunk that had appeared with bright blue lettering that said: **ORDER OF MR. HARRY JAMES POTTER-P-B-G-S-R-H-R-L-E-D**

With a cold laugh the shade vanished leaving behind the crystal cube which floated towards Harry who quickly snatched it out of the air before walking over to the order terminal and dropping it inside the newly appeared trunk.

"Master?" A slightly nervous Eleena moved to stand beside him only to receive a small smile and swift kiss on the cheek.

"My dear Eleena, we shall have to continue this at a later time. For now, I must be off." Turning back to the red trunk Harry raised his gloved hand and watched as it vanished in a swirl of shadows.

"I'll be back to collect you soon my dear." Turning on his heel the raven haired youth departed the store and allowed the oak door to slam shut behind him.

"Now then, familiar first then wands." Turning down the street Harry spotted a rather run down store front that said simply **Finean's Finest Familiars: If You Don't Find Yours, We'll Find It For You.**

"Perfect." Walking into the shop Harry paused to pull his hair back into a loose ponytail before he walked towards a row of cages. As he neared his lips twisted into a small smile as he noticed the many different types of animals on display.

"Cats, birds, _toads..._" The distaste in his voice was quite obvious as he continued to examine each of the creatures. With a small frown he had resigned himself to a lovely raven when he heard a soft and elegant voice coming from the other side of the shop.

"Foolish humans, nobody ever wants a noble creature such as I." Turning to the source of the voice Harry walked towards a small section labeled **EXOCTICS**. Almost instantly a black snake caught his eye. With a small smile he looked at the tag on the tank and felt a grin spread across his lips. **SHADOW COBRA: EXTREMELY RARE, EXTREMELY VENOMOUS, AND CAPABLE OF UNIQUE MAGIC.**

"Always gawking, but nobody ever shows any interest." As the snake spoke Harry heard hisses of agreement from the other cages before he stepped closer and hissed back.

"Something got you down?" The snake seemed to freeze with shock as it took in the realization that a human was able to speak her language. Others weren't so subtle, as Harry watched several shelters in other cages were flipped over as their occupants shot out to get a look at the newcomer.

"A speaker! Oh by the scales of my ancestors! A real life speaker!" Smiling slightly to himself Harry noted the label on the tank of the newcomer. **ASHWINDER: DIFFICULT TO OBTAIN UNLESS HATCHED FROM EGG, MILDLY VENOMOUS, CAPABLE OF FLAME MANIPULATION**.

"So, an ashwinder, and a shadow cobra, nobody else around?" Almost instantly Harry's eyes were drawn to a large black snake that had electric blue eyes. "A black mamba?" The snake in question shook its head before speaking in a sugary voice that carried with it an air of pride.

"No, but those fools don't know that. I'm a soul viper. You'd do well to get the five of us out of here speaker, we'd be honored to have you as our master." Looking Harry found himself noticing that there were indeed five serpents watching him.

"Hmm, so a soul viper, two shadow cobras, and two ashwinders." Looking at each of the snakes labels he nodded to himself before walking over to the counter and waiting for the cheerful man behind it to finish up.

"Here ya go little lady. Take good care of her now, she's one of the best I've ever sold." The black haired girl in front of Harry beamed up at the man as she took a cage containing a small black barn owl and a box of owl treats before she turned and nearly walked into him.

"Oh! Excuse me." With a small smile Harry allowed the girl to move past him before he himself moved up to the counter.

"Good afternoon young sir! Alfred Finean at your service! What can I get for you today?" The jovial man's attitude caused a small smile to worm its way onto Harry's face.

"A pleasure Mr. Finean, Harold Slytherin." Reaching out his gloved hand Harry smiled at the man's gobsmacked reaction.

"A true honor Lord Slytherin! A true honor! So, what can old Alfred do for you today?" Rather than speak again Harry motioned for the man to follow him to the snake cages, which upon further observation, he noticed were only five in number.

"I'd like to purchase these five snakes. 25,000 galleons for the lot." The man's eyes widened before he managed to find his voice.

"My lord, your generosity knows no bounds. However, I can't accept that, for all five the price would come to 17,500 and no more." A small venomous smirk stretched across Harry's lips as he shrugged.

"My offer is non-negotiable. Consider the excess an advanced payment." Waving his hand Harry watched as the cages quickly morphed together into a single large tank. With a small grin he flipped the top off and stuck his hands halfway in. Almost instantly the serpents within wrapped around his wrists before shooting inside his jacket sleeves and nestling themselves in the various pockets they found.

"Quite nice. Much better than those plastic dens." Rolling his eyes Harry turned to see Alfred had paled to the color of a ghost.

"I, oh, of course Lord Slytherin. Yes your generosity is appreciated. I, uh, is there anything else you need?" Rather than answer Harry produced a money bag watched as it displayed **25K Galleons** then handed it over to the man and exited the store with an air of smugness.


	5. ANDROSIAN ARCHIVES: CONSTRUCTION BEGUN!

I thank everyone for your donations. We are finally ready to begin production of the Adrosian Archives.


End file.
